1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning structure of a telephone cable-winding device, and especially to a positioning structure, by which, the rapid rewinding cable can be positioned rapidly and will not pull the receiver from a normal position.
2. Background of the Invention
In generally, a telescopic cable with a helical shape is formed between a telephone mainframe and a receiver so that when the user has taken a receiver, the receiver will separate with the mainframe. However, the receiver has been put into the mainframe, the cable will fatigue in elasticity with the using time and distance. Therefore, the cable is intricate and prolonged. This not only effects the outlook thereof, but also since the cable is intricate, thus, user need waste much time to order the cable. Thus, a telephone cable-winding device is eagerly desired, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,796,047 or another example shown in FIG. 7.
The telephone cable-winding device 4 shown in FIG. 7 is designed with a general measuring tape theory. By the restoring spring within the cable-winding device 4 to apply a force to the cable 40, the cable 40 can be retained in a restorable state. That is, the cable 40 is pulled by a tension at any time. A primary plug may be adhered to the seat of the cable-winding device 4, or as shown in the figure, the primary plug 41 is led out from the cable 40 for being inserted to the receptacle 50 of a telephone mainframe 5. The secondary plug 42 is fixedly connected to the distal end of another cable 40 so as to insert into the receptacle of the receiver 50. The two cable 40 are intricate within the cable-winding device 4. Therefore, within a predetermined distance, the user may pull away the receiver 50 for speaking. While when the receiver is put back to the telephone mainframe, the cable-winding device 4 will receive the cable 40 automatically. However, since the restoring force is large, the receiver 50 is probably shifted aside by the pulling force of the cable 40. Thus, it has an eager demand to design a novel positioning structure of a telephone cable-winding device, which can reduce the restoring force of cable.